


The Former Key and the Dragon

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dating, Diary/Journal, Digital Art, Encouragement, Epistolary, F/M, Fanart, First Dance, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by a Movie, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Potion/Spell, Movie/TV Show Crossover, One Word Prompt Meme, Picture Manipulations, Poetry, Prompt Art, Song: I Will Always Love You, Song: Walk Through the Fire, Song: When a Man Loves a Woman, The Key, Very Secret Diary, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art with the pairing of Dawn Summers and Draco Malfoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255434) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sees Dawn and, knowing of her feelings for him, casts a spell on her...

Basically, Draco casts a spell on Dawn, knowing she has already fallen for him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Intrigued by Dawn Summers

Draco Malfoy is intrigued by the younger of the two Summers sisters, and Buffy senses that he reminds her of her sister Slayer Faith Lehane because Faith, like Draco, used to be on the side of evil before she chose the road of redemption..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Love from Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Draco, twelve years old, exchange letters to each other...

A twelve-year-old Draco writes a letter to Dawn (who is the same age), telling her his thoughts about life; however, he is unable to express his feelings for her and decides to wait until the right moment instead..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated... :)


	4. Fantasy in Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks about Dawn...

Whenever Draco looks into the fire, all he sees is.. Dawn. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she moves. The way she dances that would captivate any male..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.


	5. Walk Through the Fire

_And we are caught in the fire_  
_At the point of no return_  
_So we will walk through the fire_  
_And let it_  
_Burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn!_  
~Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Spike, Tara, **Walk Through the Fire**

This song is pretty cool — at least from my perspective. :) The song Walk Through the Fire in the Season 6 episode Once More with Feeling really inspired this one, of course. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	6. The Exchange of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Draco send letters to each other...

Dawn and Draco exchange letters with each other. Of course, Draco’s father, Lucius, charms Buffy into learning to let go of her sister and letting Dawn have her own life (while also giving Buffy a lecture on over-protectiveness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	7. Letters of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Draco continue sending letters to each other.

It’s summertime, and whenever they get some time to do so, Draco, with some help from Spike, sends a letter with a little bit of poetry in it to Dawn. Dawn, who is told by Buffy to keep writing to Draco whenever she’s encouraged to do so (along with Willow, Xander and the rest of the Scoobies), also sends a letter every now and then. She also takes a liking to Draco’s efforts at poetry, as does Buffy, who remarks that he has been taking lessons from Spike (since Spike was a poet in life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	8. Key to My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sees Dawn as the key to his heart..

After Draco listens to Dawn’s story of her origins, he tells her something very important..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


	9. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Draco dance to the song I Will Always Love You....

I took the title from the song I Will Always Love You, which was first written by Dolly Parton and later sung by the late, great Whitney Houston (August 9, 1963 — February 11, 2012); for some reason, music usually inspires me with things like this. Also, I can imagine Draco and Dawn dancing to the song as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	10. Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's inspired by all those Alternate Universe Buffy fics with the keyword ‘slavery’ in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story [Reality Twists](http://www.cryptoffic.com/author/k-o/laure/laure_realitytwists.html) inspired me when I was looking up some ideas for a Buffy fanfic where Buffy is a slave of some kind.

In a world where the men are rulers and the women are in the role of servitude, Dawn Summers has to learn to survive without her older sister or her friends, having been separated from them at a slave auction. Then, Draco Malfoy shows up and buys her. However, he treats her like the strong woman he sees her to be, as he doesn’t like hearing about how she was treated badly before (unless he’s hearing it from her, of course)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. The Confession of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession from Draco to Dawn..

Draco makes a confession to Dawn — he loves her ever since he started courting her, and also tells her that even her family has taken a liking to him as of late, too..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. When a Man Loves a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Through the good times. Through the bad times. When a Man Loves a Woman: it’s for all times.”  
> ~Tagline for the 1994 film **When a Man Loves a Woman**

I got this one from the song by Percy Sledge and the 1994 film starring Meg Ryan and Andy Garcia. :) (Both the song and the movie belong to their respective owners.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. My Letters to Her

Draco and Dawn (who are twelve years old) send letters to each other. When she hears of this, Buffy meets with Giles and Draco’s father Lucius (who is staying with Giles as a favor to Albus Dumbledore, who is a friend of Giles), and they calmly tell her not to worry about it. Buffy realizes that Lucius and Giles have a point there, and even remarks to herself mentally that she had been twelve years old once, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	14. Being a Spy

When Draco meets with Dawn, he realizes that there is more to being a spy than meets the eye when she shows him her secret notebook...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	15. Letters from a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Draco get some encouragement from Buffy...

Dawn and Draco write letters to each other. When Dawn tells Buffy all about them, Buffy listens with an interested ear. Buffy has met Draco before and has taken a liking to him; he reminds her of Spike because of the hair color. She suggests that he write to Dawn some time, and Draco is more than glad to do so. 

When Dawn finishes telling her about her correspondence with Draco, Buffy shares some letters that she got from Spike with Dawn. Among the letters they read is one that he left after the death of Buffy and Dawn’s mother Joyce in which Spike told her about his own mother, Anne Pratt, what she was like personality-wise, and his opinion that his mother and Joyce would have gotten on quite well, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
